Body armor have saved the lives of many law enforcement officers and military personnel in recent years. Body armor have been available in recent years as a protective panel having overlying layers of a fabric. The comfort of a body armor is an extremely important consideration because of the heat buildup that occurs from wearing a heavy and inflexible vest for the long hours an officer is on duty. In addition, concealing the body armor is another important consideration. Preventing “riding up” of the armor is yet another important consideration.